


Jag Älskar Dig

by QueeryDearyDiary



Category: Halsey (Musician), Tove Lo (Musician)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-19 00:24:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4725818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueeryDearyDiary/pseuds/QueeryDearyDiary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes you say 'I love you' in Swedish. Halsey x Tove Lo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jag Älskar Dig

Ashley awoke from her nap and found her girlfriend sat at the end of their bed. Ebba had been gone for the week to write new music for an upcoming pop artist in California while Ashley was taking a tour break and writing her own music. She sat up and crawled closer to Ebba and whispered, "Jag älskar dig," She wrapped arms around Ebba's waist as she was writing new song lyrics. Ashley laid little kisses on her back and repeated, "Jag älskar dig." 

 

Ashley's new language caught Ebba by surprise. She turned her head away from her notebook and kissed Ashley before she asked, "When did you speak Swedish?"

 

"I did some research while you were gone for the week," Ashley replied and kissed her back. Her loneliness and song-writer’s block led her to learn basic sayings in the Swedish language to try to impress her girlfriend. "Jag har saknat dig."

 

Ebba dropped her notebook to the floor and turned around completely to face her girlfriend, “I missed you too.” She pulled Ashley into her arms, “I’m sorry I left before saying goodbye…” She looked down, ashamed.

 

Ashley lifted up her girlfriend's chin with one finger, “It’s okay, you had a plane to catch.” She sat in Ebba’s lap and placed her head in the crook of her neck. "All that matters is that you're here now."

 

Ebba kissed Ashley's forehead, "How did I get so lucky to have you as my girlfriend?"

 

"I don't think its luck," Ebba waited for her reply. "I think its fate..." Ashley stared up into her gray eyes, and then broke their moment by nibbling Ebba's neck.

 

"Ash, stop, that tickles," Ebba tried to pull away, laughing, but Ashley held onto her as she continued her attack on Ebba's neck.

 

Eventually Ashley's nibbling turned into sucking which made Ebba moaned, and they fell on top of each other. Ashley rolled off of Ebba but Ebba pulled her back on top of her and kissed her soft lips.

 

"Jag älskar dig," Ashley said again softly, gazing down to Ebba.

 

Her pronunciation of the Swedish words was near perfect and Ashley was looking at Ebba with nothing but adoration. Ebba couldn't help but return the words, "Jag älskar dig med."

 

Ashley's eyes lit up at her words and smiled at her. She curled up in her girlfriend's arms, and they cuddled for the rest of their afternoon.

 

* * *

 

Translations:

 

_Jag älskar dig - I love you_       

 

_Jag har saknat dig - I missed you so much_

 

_Jag älskar dig med - I love you too_


End file.
